


PotterLock Drabbles

by phoenixhowl



Series: PotterLock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Twins, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl





	1. A Proper Warning

Sebastian walked into the Hogwarts-library with his usual air of arrogance, his blue eyes scanning the place for his brother. His gaze slid over the shelves and the other students as he strutted over to him, a small smirk on his face. When he sat down he opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Severin. “You're late, Basher,” he smirked, his eyes tearing away from their homework to look at him. “Couldn't tear yourself away from the Quidditch-field then? You know we're going to smash you and your badgers in the upcoming match anyway. You shouldn't have to bother.” Sebastian let out a laugh, playfully nudging him with his shoulder when he suddenly saw him. A dark-haired boy, with a shining Prefect-badge, who seemed to be spending all his free time in the library. 

The colours of the tie were telling enough to know it was the Slytherin Prefect, instead of the Ravenclaw one, but he preferred the Slytherin anyway. This one had eyes like brimstone, dark and challenging, a mischievous smirk ever-present on his face. Sebastian tried to avert his attention back to the empty roll of parchment lying in front of him, but he failed utterly, and before he knew it he was blatantly staring. Severin nudged him with a roll of his eyes, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Nobody like to attract the attention of Madam Pince. 

“Are you staring at that snake again? It's unbecoming of you, mate. Not to mention his brother is way nicer-”

“Well, good thing you won't have any competition from me then,” Sebastian whispered frantically, bringing his head closer to his brother's to avoid being overheard. “I know you feel obliged to hate Slytherins because you're in Gryffindor, but he could be okay. You don't know him-”

“Moriarty is a git,” the younger blond snarled, his nose scrunching up. “We have classes with them snakes, remember? We're not as lucky as you are, getting classes with the Claws. Let me tell you, he's an insufferable know-it-all who likes abusing the power he gets from being a Prefect. Merlin may save us when he makes it to Head Boy next year. Now, his brother on the other hand...”

“Yes, what about him?”

The Irish lilt came as a shock and the two blondes snapped their head up, identical pairs of blue widened in shock. Jim smirked down on him, his eyes narrowing to dark slits when he fixed his gaze on Severin. 

“Let me get this clear, Moran,” he murmured, supporting himself with his hands on the table as he brought his head closer. “If I find out that your filthy hands have been all over my baby brother, I will find you. And I will make you regret it. Don't think I would be so stupid as saying the spell out loud or using my own wand.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest. Nobody threatened his brother like that, but that dark gaze fixed itself on him. Jim seemed to give him a good look-over, and he couldn't do anything but blink up at him, too dumbfounded to come up with something. “So I suggest you rein that brother of yours in a bit. It would be a shame if Gryffindor _and_ Hufflepuff lose their Captains so soon for a match. I'm pretty sure your Houses would be _devastated_.”

“James?”

Jim straightened up with one last glare at Severin, slowly turning around to face his brother who was positively walking crooked because of a load of books. While they were identical, Richard's eyes were large and doe-like, giving him a kinder image. Still, his gaze narrowed at the scene. “Is there something the matter?”

“Nothing,” Jim said in a sweet voice that didn't quite suit him, sauntering over and laying an arm over his brother's shoulders to lead him away, leaving the Moran-twins in stunned silence. “Everything is just peachy.”


	2. A Bit of Rebellion

The day of the match was rainy and misty, the fog rolling from the lake over the grassy fields. Much like Severin’s prediction, Hufflepuff lost the match because of that sneaky cunt of a Seeker he had found among the fourth years. He was delighted he had something he could pester his brother with for the rest of the year, because that had been one hell of an opening match. He had to give it to Sebastian; his team had been a tough cookie to gnaw through, but eventually he did it.

There were still streaks of mud in his hair when he finally got back to the castle, and he was careful not leave any puddles or mud anywhere on his way to the Prefect’s bathroom. Being Captain came with some benefits, and after playing in the cold drizzle he looked forward to a nice, warm bath. Still in his victorious high, he wandered past an alcove when a soft voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Congratulations on your victory.”

Richard nervously straightened his blue-bronze tie when he stepped into Severin’s sight, shooting him a kind smile. “At least, I assume you were victorious. I didn’t go to see the game, but you look quite chuffed with yourself.”

Severin blinked a few times, his lips parting in surprise. “I.. Yeah.. Yeah, we won. You don’t like watching Quidditch then?”

“Well, it’s hardly the weather to enjoy a nice afternoon outside,” Richard quipped, his smile widening somewhat. “Plus, I’m not really athletic. Maybe I’ll come and watch another time. Although you can hardly expect me to root for you when you either play against Ravenclaw or Slytherin.”

“I didn’t know your brother played.” He was even sure the other Moriarty didn’t play; he had played against Slytherin for a few times now, and never against one of the raven-haired Irish boys.

“Oh, no. He doesn’t. But my sympathies mostly lie where his are,” the Prefect shrugged, casting his gaze down in a bashful manner.

Blue eyes narrowed, and he looked intently at the smaller boy in front of him. “That doesn’t really explain why you’re talking to me then.”

Taking a step closer, Richard looked up through his long, black lashes. “Well, I did say mostly. And you’re in Gryffindor, you should understand. Life is more fun with a bit of, well, rebellion.”

Their chests nearly met, and Severin licked his lips in anticipation. “But.. Your brother-”

“Is quite busy consoling yours, I think. Well, I assume. But then again, my assumptions are mostly right.”

Blue eyes flitted from the parted, pink lips to the doe-like gaze and back, and eventually Severin gave in, dipping his head and pressing his lips gently against the other’s. He cupped the jaw, tracing the soft, pallid skin underneath his rougher fingers, losing himself in the feeling of Richard’s tongue against his.

“Well, that’s hardly behaviour that’s expected from a Prefeeeeect,” came a teasing voice, followed by some disgusting, sloppy kissing sounds.

“Bloody hell, Peeves. Way to ruin the moment,” Severin snarled, glaring up at the poltergeist, and Richard giggled. “He does have a point, though. You should get a bath, Captain. I’m sure your team is waiting for you to celebrate.”

He shot him a last, bashful smile before he sauntered through the corridor, out of sight, leaving Severin in amazement.


	3. Show-Off

While both the Morans weren't one for extracurricular activities, apart from Quidditch, they both signed up when Duelling Club started. They both liked a good fight, physical or magical, they weren't going to pass on an opportunity like this. That meant there would be another free evening gone, but Sebastian happily sacrificed it, especially when he saw two dark-haired boys on the other side of the Great Hall.

He nudged Severin, and saw how Richard gave a shy wave at them. Well, mostly at Severin, who grinned enthusiastically. Jim looked positively bored, as always, his dark stare fixed on the blondes, slightly glaring at the younger Moran. Luckily their stare-down was interrupted by their Charms-teacher. Professor Flitwick was pleasant as always, his squeaky voice echoing through the room as he spoke, explaining the ground rules of duelling, the manners, secondants, everything. 

“Right, well, boys...” he hummed when he was done lecturing, beckoning for the Moriarty-twins. “Give us a little demonstration, if you please. I'm sure the two of you can pull it off.”

There were hushed rumours through the small crowd when they climbed onto the stage, and Severin and Sebastian gave each other a telling look. There was no denying the Moriarty's could pull it off. Even when Richard wasn't much of a fighter, he was clever and a good student. And Jim.. Jim was just menacing. They looked as Jim and Richard bowed at each other, taking the steps to their spots, and began. As expected, Jim really was menacing, but Richard's defences were brilliant. There was more grace to the younger's spellwork, while the elder Moriarty was undeniably skilled and cunning. 

They both didn't say a word, just fired spell after spell, illuminating the stage with different magic sparks while the crowd watched in awe. Sebastian's attention was mostly fixed on Jim, studying the mischievous glint in the dark eyes, saw how the soft, pink lips curled up in a cruel smirk. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the stage clouded with a sheer, cold fog, making Richard gasp and shudder. 

At first he didn't understand why the younger didn't counter the strange spell immediately, but then felt it himself as well; the cold, the unhappiness, the fear creeping up at him. He saw it mirrored in Severin's face, blue eyes widened in shock, his fingers curling around his wand. Faint, blue spurts gulped from Richard's shivering wand, until the younger screwed his eyes shut, as if he willed himself to concentrate really hard. A luminous rabbit appeared, and Sebastian saw Richard breathe out in relief as it hopped around the stage, following the motions of the boy's wand.

As soon as it passed him he felt better, and he couldn't help but reach out his hand, trying to feel the magic. Their teacher clapped in excitement, rewarding both the twin-boys with ten points for both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and telling everyone to divide in pairs. Unfortunately the rest of the evening proved to be uneventful, just practising Shield-charms and Disarming Charms, but they were still excited when they left the hall.

“Did you see that fog? I've never seen or felt anything like that,” Sebastian recounted, still awestruck. “I wonder what that counter-spell was.”

“A Patronus, dear.” Severin and Sebastian looked up, and the younger Moran scowled immediately. “Will you stop sneaking up to us? It's getting tiring.”

Jim giggled, while Richard shot them an apologetic smile. “I'm merely answering your question. It's a Patronus Charm. Expecto Patronum, but it only helps when you're concentrate on something that will make you happy.”

“And it's different for everyone; mine is a rabbit, but Jim's is a magpie,” Richard added, giving a shy nod, staring at Severin through his lashes. Sebastian boggled at the information, rubbing his neck as he addressed the Slytherin. “Who taught you to fight like that? You were really good.”

“I did,” came the simple answer, and Jim winked up at him. “But I can teach you some, I guess. In private, of course. Now if you will excuse us, we have duties to attend to. I suggest the two of you make your way to your dormitories. Wouldn't want to get caught after curfew.”

He walked on with another wink and Richard followed him quickly after a last small wave. They watched them leave, before Severin turned to Sebastian, his expression contorted in a frown. “Did he just asked you on a date?”

Sebastian huffed a laugh, and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess he did.”


	4. Private Lessons

Sebastian watched in awe at the cerebral, ghost-like tiger that prowled around the deserted classroom, impressed with the fact that he made that. It had taken him a few tries, and Jim's teasing commentary wasn't all that helpful, but in the end he finally managed to summon one. The form was a pleasant surprise, and he was quite happy with himself for mastering the spell. Of course Jim had to go and spoil the moment for him, tutting, “Don't get cocky, Moran. It's harder when you're actually facing a Dementor.”  
“Or that mist you conjured,” Sebastian remarked casually, trying to cover up just how curious he was about that. The Slytherin huffed a laugh, arching an eyebrow at the muscled blonde. “I sense some interest there,” he grinned, sauntering closer. “It's one of my own inventions, actually. Flitwick was very impressed with me when I demonstrated it.”  
“Your.. own-”  
“Invention, yes.” Jim looked up with a smug grin, reaching out to fix Sebastian's yellow-black tie. The fabric slipped through his fingers as he tightened the knot, the endless black stare fixed on Sebastian's eyes. “That's.. very impressive indeed,” he muttered, his gaze flitting over the boy's pale features.  
“Why, thank you,” he hummed, a pale hand brushing over Sebastian's chest. “I saw you and your brother duelling the other day. I must say that your aim is impeccable, even over some distance. You're quite strong.” Pale fingers traced the biceps, and Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat, his lips curling up in a pleased smirk. “Didn't expect you would be the complimenting one.”  
“It differs. I'm changeable.” Jim pushed him lightly and Sebastian happily obliged, walking backwards until he felt a desk hitting the back of his knees. He went to sit on top of it, pulling Jim onto his lap before he claimed his mouth. Pale fingers pushed into his hair as their lips moulded together, and Sebastian let his eyes flutter close as the kiss slowly deepened. Unsurprisingly, Jim's kisses were rather insistent, and Sebastian pulled him closer with a muffled growl, their chests rubbing together, his fingers curling into the woollen pullover. The only noise there was to be heard was the smacking of their lips and Sebastian's  blissful groans; Jim was surprisingly quiet, but he was still there, kissing him, so Sebastian tried not to worry himself too much about it.   
Darkness settled slowly and the Slytherin pulled back with a smirk, his lips swollen. “We should go,” he murmured as he slid off Sebastian's lap, heaving his leather bag on his shoulder. “Wouldn't want to get in trouble. Well, you don't mind that, but I don't like getting caught. You can walk me to the Entrance Hall.”  
Pushing himself off the desk as well, he brushed a hand through his messed-up hair in a futile attempt to flatten it. “Sure, I have to go down to the basement anyway.”  
“I know,” Jim sing-songed, chuckling. “Near the kitchens, isn't it? It must have something to do with those barrels, although I never had a reason to find it out before.”  
“Before?”  
Jim shrugged. “Before I met you, I mean.”


	5. A Bit of a Date

Richard loved everything about Hogwarts, but the place he loved most was the library, no doubt about that. He loved the smell of parchment, the dust that could settle in the paper of old books, the feeling of worn leather beneath his fingers. He loved the peace and quiet that filled the entire room. Even when he didn't have homework or studying to do, it was still the place to go to for him. It was his idea of fun to just wander through the stacks endlessly, and luckily Severin didn't make fun of him for it.

They even had a little date in the library tonight, and the thought alone was enough to send his heart aflutter. His insides churned with anticipation and excitement, and he couldn't help but feeling positively overjoyed. Nobody had ever asked him on a date, however small, and Severin was tall, tough, muscled and handsome. Richard still wondered how he could ever be so lucky to get his attention as he rounded the corner.

He was looking for a book on Everlasting Elixirs so that he could help Severin with Potions; it was one of his favourite subjects, but the Gryffindor barely managed to reach the requisite level. He passed a gang of Slytherins which he didn't really pay attention to, his eyes fixed on the leather-bound books. Suddenly he was grabbed by a rough pair of hands, and he yelped as he was shoved against the book case, his eyes widening in shock. His hand brushed over his pocket, only to find it empty; his wand was still in his bag, that was sitting on the table where he left it, with Severin.

“Oh, look what we have here,” his attacker chuckled. “It's the Ravenclaw-wonderboy! Where is your darling big brother, hm? Not around to protect you as usual?” Richard squirmed in the strong hold, whining as he tried to get out of it. It only caused the brute to shove him against the wood once more, and he sobbed in pain, feeling the skin burn. “Let.. Let me go,” he whimpered, and the gang chuckled and jeered.

“Mhm, no, I don't think so, twink,” the leader hissed, while Richard did his best to remind his name. If he could describe him to James, his brother would know right away, they were in the same house, after all. Rough fingers dug in his jaw, making him look into the threatening stare. “You see, it's evident that you like some cock, and I can assure you mine is better than Moran's. I suggest you make that clever mouth of yours work.”

“And I suggest you let him go. Now.” Every head turned to the source, and Richard sighed with relief when he saw Severin, his eyes brimming with tears. Severin's larch wand was pointed on the brute who was still holding Richard, blue eyes narrowed to menacing slits. “Don't make me repeat myself, Powers,” he growled, stalking closer. “Now.”

“No need to get pissy, Moran. We were just having fun.” Richard fell to the floor when he was suddenly released, stumbling against the stacks. Severin's wand kept aimed on the gang until they were gone. He immediately rushed over to Richard, and the Ravenclaw shuddered and sobbed as he felt the strong arms around him, pulling him close. “Th.. Thank you,” he murmured, his voice shivering. Severin helped him up as he hushed that it was okay, that everything was okay now, walking with him to get his bag and books.

“You should tell Flitwick,” the blond mooted, but Richard quickly shook his head. “No! No, I'll just.. I'll talk to James first. I don't want to make it worse,” he murmured, rubbing a hand over his sore back. “Do you mind walking me to the Ravenclaw-tower? I know it's a bit of a detour for you-”

“Of course, yeah. I'll take you, no problem.” Richard let out a relieved sigh, he really didn't want to walk the corridors on his own now, wand or not. He was deeply greatful that Severin swung an arm around his frame to keep him close, and he let his head rest against the muscled shoulder. So much for a a bit of a date-night, but at least Severin was still there, wanting to be with him. It soothed the terror of what just happened, if only a bit. He lazily rolled his head up, studying the square jaw and the slight blonde stubble.

“I'm glad you were there. Thank you so much, again.”

“Anytime, Richie.” He pressed a small kiss on the ebony hair. “Anytime.”


	6. Claiming Territory

They were having lunch, the four of them sitting together at the Hufflepuff-table. It was either that or the Ravenclaw-table; the Gryffindors would scowl at Jim, and the Slytherins would sneer at Severin. Richard wanted to avoid both scenario's, he didn't like conflict, and the Hufflepuff-table was generally the most carefree-table to sit, so it was an easy choice to make. It didn't even take him much trouble to convince Jim. His brother liked sitting with Sebastian, if only to reassure the rest of the school knew the Hufflepuff-Captain was his now.

James had been awfully quiet the last few weeks. There was something serene and deadly calm about his brother's manners, and to be completely honest, Richard was worried about him. Mostly, he was worried about what he was planning, because he knew that look all too well. The Slytherin had been like this ever since Richard was attacked in the library, and no matter how much he insisted that Jim should leave it alone, his brother generally waved his protests away and changed the subject. 

The upside of the whole incident was that Jim's attitude to Severin changed drastically. Well, he had thanked him. On an icy tone, but still, he had done it, and Richard knew that was a huge for him. The venomous remarks had lessened as well, as if Jim was trying to show his gratitude that way. In a way, it was cute, but he also knew why Jim had been having such a problem with the younger Moran. His brother always tended to be possessive and easily jealous. Sharing wasn't a trait Moriarty's possessed, so Jim's reluctant acceptance meant a lot to him. 

The large wooden doors slammed open, disrupting everyone, including the professors. Eyebrows raised up when the Headboy hurried to the teacher's table, frantically whispering with the Head Master. Silence was demanded, and Professor McGonagall explained that one of the students had been in an accident in the Great Lake, divulging no further information as she bustled away. During the day it slowly became clear that it had been Carl Powers who had the accident, and that said accident had become fatal for him. There had been no traces of magic found on the body, so it was concluded it really was a tragic accident. 

Richard's stomach churned at the news, and as soon as his class was over he rushed to the seventh floor, just in time to catch Jim who had just been dismissed from Arithmancy. 

His lips curved in a grin when he saw Richard pushing his way to him, and he merely jerked his head, indicating the Ravenclaw should follow him. 

“Tell me you didn't,” Richard pleaded as soon as they were alone, tugging at his brother's sleeve. Jim waved his wand around, casting a spell that prevented them from being heard, before twirling around with a sweet smile. “Fine. I didn't.”

“You did,” the younger Moriarty murmured, rubbing his hands over his face as Jim chuckled. “I have no idea what you're talking about, dear. Absolutely no idea. But if I did, I did it for you. So, if Severin ever hurts you...”

Richard looked up from his hands, marching up to his brother suddenly. “I can take care of myself,” he hissed, his eyes flashing. “You will not hurt him.” Jim's grin only widened, growing more menacing as he pushed his chest against the other. “Or what, baby brother? It's only fair.” He traced his brother jawline, bringing his head so close their lips almost touched. “You're mine, my brother, and if anyone's going to hurt you, it will be me. Not Carl, not Severin, nobody but me.”

Richard's heart thumped against his chest, but for once, he didn't back down. He tried to level Jim's dark-eyed stare as well as he could, glaring back at him with a trembling lower lip. It just made Jim chuckle, his fingers curling around the back of Richard's neck as he pressed his mouth onto the other's, prying his lips open with his tongue. The younger froze under the touch, blinking confusedly before he gave in. It had been a while James had touched him like this, and he actually sort of missed it.

He managed not to whine when Jim pulled back; he just scrambled back, his cheeks glowing pink. “We.. We should go?”

“Yes, we should,” Jim agreed, his features radiating mischief. “I'm sure our handsome Quidditch-players are wondering where we are. And remember, brother-dear – he wiped a thumb over Richard's pink lips – We know nothing about what happened to Powers.”

Keeping secrets was nothing new for the two of them, they would manage. Richard just didn't like it that much, but he certainly wasn't going to rat him out. He loved James, he wouldn't know what to do without him. And he had gone through all that trouble, surely James loved him as well. Richard just sighed and nodded, his arms clutching at his heavy leather bag as he followed his brother to the Great Hall.


	7. A Brotherly Reminder

The Castle was pleasantly deserted during the Christmas Holidays, meaning the Moran twins could go and fly on the Quidditch Field together without having to deal with tedious questions. The air was cold and crisp, the frost biting into their nostrils as the threw the Quaffle over, making each other race for it. They taught each other manoeuvres and bewitched snowballs to hit the other, laughing as the cold seeped through their Quidditch-robes, the blonde hair dripping with melted snow.

Luckily it was warmer in the changing rooms, and Sebastian quickly cast a Drying Spell at his hair, making it fluffy and floppy. He saw Severin do the same, the water evaporating as the Gryffindor brushed a hand through the locks. Their robes were treated the same as they changed into their clothes, and Sebastian just peeled his wet, long sleeved shirt off his chest when his brother's murmur made him stop in his motions.“You know.. It's really odd..,” Severin mused, scratching at his already naked chest. “That Powers is dead now, I mean. He had always been a bully, but as soon as he touched Richard, he dies. How coincidental..”

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “You think it wasn't an accident,” he concluded easily as he threw his shirt in his bag, catching Severin shake his head in the corner of his eyes. “Accidents like that don't happen accidentally.” The younger Moran paused for a moment, mulling over what he just said while Sebastian smirked at him. “You know what I mean,” he scowled, crossing his arms for his chest.

“You think it was Jim,” Sebastian sighed, watching how his brother seated himself on a bench as he pouted. “So what if it was him? It's not like we liked him, it's not like someone else besides his inbred-parents is going to miss him. He wasn't a good person at all. Merlin, he attacked Richard! How can you not be glad he's gone?”

“It's not like that!” the other growled, his eyes a flashing blue. “I just-”

“You just what? You rather wanted you did it yourself?”

The disgruntled silence was answer enough for the Hufflepuff, and he couldn't help but grin a bit. In a way it was adoring to see his brother so fiercely protective. It must have been obvious, because Severin looked up, confusion written over his features. “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing. It's just cute to see you so protective over someone. I've never seen you like this. Well, I did, but that involved me.”

Severin's chapped lips curled up in a mischievous grin, his finger curling in the waistband of Sebastian's trousers to pull him closer. “I still care about you as well, you know,” he murmured, tugging at the belt and loosening the buttons. Sebastian gasped and pushed his hands in his brother's hair as he felt how he was sucked in, feeling himself slowly harden underneath the insistent tongue. His head rolled back as he gasped Severin's name, thin lips sliding over his shaft as he moved his hips shallowly into the touch. Severin winked up as he twirled his tongue around the crown, knowing exactly what his brother liked Teasing him relentlessly, he made him moan and squirm before he let him slide into his throat, sucking him off properly, feeling Sebastian's fingers tighten in his hair. It was only a few more sucks until Sebastian jerked, his cock twitching as he came with a loud growl that vaguely sounded like Severin's name.

“I thought we wouldn't do this anymore,” he said eventually, once he slipped out of his orgasmic bliss. Severin just licked his lips and shrugged, looking up at him with the same wicked grin. “Didn't hear any complaints, Basher.”

Sebastian let himself fall next to his brother, chuckling just a bit as he tucked himself away. “Probably won't happen anytime soon, Rin,” he grinned, shooting him a wink before he realised himself something. “Did you buy Richard something? For Christmas?”

“Did consider it, but didn't know what. Why?”

“Had the same problem, but I thought we could maybe something nice instead? Like, a double date?”Severin's eyebrows perched up as he considered it, and he smiled at the idea. “Sure, why not? Could be fun.”

“Great. I'll ask Jim, you should talk about it with Richard.” Withdrawing his wand from his bag, he sent Jim a message, the tiger sprinting away. Severin watched it leave with a frown on his face, mouth set in a stubborn line. “You should really teach me that spell if it can send messages too.”

Sebastian's grin widened as he stored his wand away, pushing his brother down on the bench. “Sure I will, but first, I'll give you a happy memory.”


	8. First Time for Everything

It wasn’t hard to figure out where Richard would be; the Great Hall was deserted, and although there was a change the Ravenclaw was reading a book in the Common Room, Severin decided to try the library first. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about the double date. Having Jim around still made him antsy, even though the Slytherin had stopped giving him a hard time. There was just something about having those dark eyes fixed on you that made his skin crawl, and he certainly didn’t want to suffer the same fate Carl did. If Jim really was the one who caused that in the first place.

The Library was just as quiet as the rest of the castle, and it didn’t cost him much trouble to hear people whisper between the stacks. One was definitely Richard; he could distinguish the kind voice with the soft, Irish lilt anywhere. The other he didn’t recognize, but it was a girl, one with a slight Geordie-accent. His brow furrowed and he sneaked closer, curious who Richard was talking to, and why. As far as he knew Richard didn’t have much friends, nor did he talk much with people he didn’t know.

Peeking around the corner of a book case, he saw Richard sitting close to a blonde. She was buxom, and really pretty, with a round face and plump lips. His stomach churned as he saw her smile widen at his boyfriend, envy racing through his veins like acid. He marched into view as Richard made a flower appear out of his wand for her, handing it over with a few whispered words Severin couldn’t make out.

“I have been looking all over the place for you, you know,” he sneered, although it wasn’t actually true. They both jumped up at his sudden appearance, but as soon as Richard saw who it was, his eyes lit up. “Severin, I thought you were playing Quidditch with Sebastian,” he chirped brightly, shooting him his shy smile. “Oh, ehm, this is Elizabeth? Well, Liz, actually. She is the other Ravenclaw-Prefect of our year…”

The girl, Liz apparently, just gave a small wave and stuck the flower in her blonde hair as she stood up. “I think I should go. Thank you, though. It was really nice of you,” she murmured, eyeing Severin’s sour expression for a moment before she flitted away. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he rounded up at Richard, pointing as he towered over him. “What was that?”

The doe-eyes widened some in shock, and Richard took a step back. “I.. Just.. Nothing! She was sad, and she’s a nice girl. I wanted to cheer her up. What did you think it was?”

“You were flirting with her,” he hissed, keeping close to the other so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice. “I mean, a flower? Really?”

“I.. I.. I just thought it would, you know, make her smile,” Richard said meekly, his hands wringing together nervously. “I don’t like people being distressed. I wasn’t flirting with her, really. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Don’t be mad at me, please..”

Big, brown, watery eyes looked up at Severin, and the blond calmed down a bit. His thumb brushed over Richard’s jawline as he took hold of his chin, pressing a soft kiss on the parted lips. “It’s okay,” he murmured as he pulled back, feeling just a bit foolish. “It’s very nice of you to cheer her up, actually. I shouldn’t have.. I’m sorry too.”

“It’s not,” the Ravenclaw insisted, his lower lip sticking out. “It’s not okay, I shouldn’t upset you. I should cheer you up as well.” His fingers danced over Severin’s chest, tugging at the red-golden tie as he took a deep breath. “Have you ever been in the Ravenclaw-Tower?”

The question surprised him, and he could only shake his head slowly. He had dropped Richard off a few times, he knew where it was, but he had actually never been there. Richard seemed to be all shy and bashful about it, eyes cast down and fingers twitching just a bit. “Would you like to come with me, then?”

“Sure? I mean, why not,” Severin shrugged, following Richard as he tugged at his hand. He let the ebony-haired boy lead him to a door without a doorknob or keyhole; there was just an eagle-shaped knocker which asked them a question Severin couldn’t quite make out.

“What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? “

Richard tilted his head, his hand squeezing into Severin’s as he thought, his eyes lidding half-close as his lips formed the words over and over again. It was only a split moment before he straightened up with a grin. “The river runs and murmurs, with a bedding and a mouth.”

The knocker informed them that Richard was right, and Severin boggled at him as they entered the airy Common Room. “We just have a password.”

“Slytherin has too,” the other nodded as he lingered on the spot, looking a bit unsure of himself. “But I actually kind of like them. The riddles I mean.”

It was evident the Ravenclaw Tower had a much better view, but that didn’t matter to Severin at the moment. He just crossed the distance between them and pulled the smaller boy in a demanding kiss, prying his lips open with his tongue. Richard’s hands shot up, circling around his shoulders as he relaxed against Severin’s taller frame, kissing him back enthusiastically, outing a short whine as the other pulled back. “Holiday’s or not, we can’t just keep standing here,” the blond grinned. “Why don’t you show me your dormitory?”

The blush that pinked Richard’s cheeks was adorable, and Severin happily followed him further into the tower, tackling him onto the midnight-blue sheets of Richard’s bed when they arrived. The Irish boy giggled and kissed him, lips brushing over the square jaw as he tugged the tie loose and pried the buttons of Severin’s shirt open. The fact that the other had the patience to this by hand was downright adorable, but Severin was having none of it. He Banished his own shirt and tie with a flick of his wand, as well as Richard’s, leaving their trousers on for now.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of the pale skin, his eyebrows raised. Richard was absolutely gorgeous and Sev looked hungrily at him, a bit unsure if he should do this. But he couldn’t deny such an offer, so he dipped his head low, pressing a soft kiss in Rich’s neck. His lips brushed over the skin as he kissed his way down, making small, red bitemarks appear over his neck and his collarbones, the lithe frame beneath him arching up in the touch.

Pale hands roamed over Severin’s back as Richard moaned, his blush creeping from his neck to his chest, flushing the sternum. He looked delectable, and all too eager to cheer him up, to make him feel better and smooth over the little fight. Smirking his delightful smirk, Severin grinded his hips up, teasing the dark-haired boy beneath him, revelling in the sweet gasp that fell of the pink lips.

“I certainly hope you don’t cheer everyone up like this,” he murmured into the pallid skin, teeth tugging at a nipple playfully. Richard keened and writhed, giggling breathlessly as he shook his head. “Of course not,” he whispered, the arousal making his Irish lull stand out. “I’m your boyfriend, not anyone else’s.”

Severin pushed himself up, hovering over the smaller boy as he pushed his hand in the dark trousers, palming the growing bulge through his pants. “Say that again.”

“I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” he breathed, nipping at an earlobe, pushing down harder. “Again.”

“I’m yours,” Richard moaned, dark lashes batting as his eyes fluttered close. His hips pushed up into the touch, and he moved his body wantonly. His lips curled up in a wide smile at Severin’s appreciative hum, hands tugging at the other’s slacks impatiently. The blonde grinned, Banishing them with another flick of his wand, leaning down to brush his lips over the heated skin. “I thought you were a wizard, Moriarty,” he teased as he flopped Richard on his stomach. “Surely you can Banish something.”

The slender body thudded onto the mattress, and Richard gasped, moaning as he felt how Severin bit down on his shoulder. “Just because I can, doesn’t mean I should. I like doing things by hand.”

“I’m sure that will come in handy next time.”

His skin reddened some more at the innuendo, but at the same time Richard felt his cock twitch in his briefs. Arching his back, he rubbed his arse up against Severin’s crotch, feeling how hot and hard he was through the fabric. Their bodies were close, skin meeting skin as Severin’s tongue danced teasingly over his spine. Suddenly their pants were gone as well, and Richard gasped at the feeling of Severin’s cock against the cleft of his arse.

“Have you actually ever, you know, done this before?”

“Oh, ehrm, yeah. Yes, I have, actually,” Richard stammered, making Severin’s eyebrows raise. He had never seen anyone close to Richard before, but that of course didn’t mean much. Both the Moriarty’s liked their privacy, and he didn’t give it much more thought. He just waved his wand, making Richard gasp as the lube appeared, making him slick and pliant.

Two fingers pressed in, and Severin grinned as Richard moaned and rocked up in the touch, his body arching off the bed. His hands fisted into the blue sheets as he pushed himself onto the fingers, his head rolling back, his throat going dry because all the noises that kept falling off his lips. The Gryffindor was positively enthralled by the movements, watching how Richard reacted as he added another finger, his grin widening as the other groaned his name.

Withdrawing his hand, he traced the curve of Richard’s body, fingers squeezing into the pert arse before they slid lower, widening his legs some more. Severin still met some resistance when he trust his fingers back in, but Richard loved it, the slight burn warming up his body some more. Strong hands curled into his, their fingers intertwining as Severin lined himself up, pushing in with a smooth roll of his hips. He stilled in his motions with a gasp, trying to get used to the tightness around him.

“Severin,” Richard gasped, his voice hoarse. “Move.. Please, move..”

His hips bucked again, his trusts gentle and shallow as he tried to find the pace that would give them both pleasure. His hands held Richard’s to the bed, his bodyweight pushing the smaller boy into the mattress as he fucked him, gradually picking up speed. Richard felt him slide deeper and deeper, his moans muted by the duvet as Severin pushed into him. The pain gradually faded into pleasure, his eyes screwing close as he enjoyed the feeling. His cock rubbed against the sheets underneath his body, the only friction he got was when his body slid over the bed after a trust.

It made him whine, his body writhing to get some more, only to be slammed down by Severin again. Richard’s obvious desperation made him chuckle, the room filling with keening moans and the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. He could feel his abdomen tighten in pleasure, a pleasant burn spreading through his body, and before he knew it he shuddered and jerked, his hips snapping tight against Richard’s body as he came with a growl.

Severin took a moment before he pulled out, laying Richard on his back with a few flexes of his muscles and circling his fingers around his shaft as he kissed him. The yelp of surprise was lost in their mouths, and instead Richard just bucked up into the rough fingers, eager for the friction he had desired so much. His tongue pushed against the other, lips sliding together smoothly as he clawed at Severin’s biceps, leaving red welts.

He only needed a few more pulls before he finally lost it, his moans muted once again as Severin kept kissing him, the hand still moving slowly over his shaft to prolong his orgasm. His eyes fluttered open when Severin finally pulled back, his chest caving in as he took a few deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back in check. Severin just grinned down on him lazily, fingers trailing over the heated skin of his chest. “Well, that certainly wasn’t why I came looking for you.”

“Oh. Why did you came looking for me, then?” Richard leaned in to get his own willow wand, waving it around to clean the two of them up a bit, and the sheets as well. Severin’s fingers brushed over the wood, as if he was studying it, his eyes fixed on it. “I wanted to ask you on a date. With Jim and Sebastian, to do something nice with the four of us and all.”

Laying himself back down, he rested his head against Severin’s chest, nodding slowly. “I would like that, yes. Do you have an idea what we’re going to do?”

Severin just stretched himself out, listening to the wind whistling outside the tower as he pulled Richard close. “Let’s worry about that later.”


	9. Celebrations

The water of the pool-like tub was warm when Sebastian and Severin jumped into it, splashing it over the edges and making Richard giggle. The Prefect's Bathroom was one of the few rooms were all four of them were allowed, while it was still secluded enough not to be bothered by anyone else. Even though the Castle was quiet during the Christmas Holidays, there were still other people, so it had been an easy choice. It had been Jim's idea, and all of them liked to see the other in nothing but swimming trunks, so agreement was quickly reached. Jim even charmed copious amounts of plush cushions so he and Richard could sit comfortably at the side, watching the Moran's shenanigans with similar oak-brown eyes.

Richard perched on the edge of the pool, bathing his feet, while Jim just reclined into the pillows, pushing his younger brother into the water with a move of his foot. The yelp echoed through the room, making the mermaid in the stained glass chuckle. Severin dived, needing only a few strokes until he reached his boyfriend, throwing his arms around the slender waist as Richard emerged with a gasp.

“That wasn't very nice,” Sebastian grinned, resting his arms on the edge as he looked up to Jim's mischievous smirk. “You know me for quite some time now, 'Bastian. When am I ever nice?”

Water trickled over the tanned, muscled chest as Sebastian pushed himself up, pressing his lips against Jim's as he murmured, “I can remember one or two occasions, actually.”

Richard blushed at the off-handed comment, chuckling along with his brother when Jim pushed the blonde back into the water. It was strange to him to watch Jim kiss someone else, and he could only assume the Slytherin felt the same. Then again, maybe he didn't. Jim didn't like sentiments after all, claiming that they were distracting and silly. He was shaken out of his train of thoughts when Severin brushed his lips over his pale neck, smearing out the droplets of water.

It made him hum and arch up, capturing the Gryffindor's thin lips in a gentle kiss, treading water to make sure he stayed afloat. Severin pulled him closer and made him gasp, his arms wrapping around the broad shoulders as their kiss deepened. Suddenly they were doused in water, and Richard yelped once more, looking how Severin pounced onto his brother, both laughing as they disappeared into the depths of the tub.

Jim's dark eyes were fixed on him when he swam back to the edge, and Richard tried to ignore it, brushing the dark, wet hair away from his forehead. Suddenly he felt a cool hand on his shoulder and he tensed up, looking up into Jim's black gaze. “Do you like the way he kisses you?”

Richard's breath hitched in his throat, and he nodded slowly, not daring to look away as Jim brought his head closer. “More than you liked mine?”

“It's.. It's different,” the Ravenclaw murmured, his eyes fixing on his brother's mouth. “I like them both in a different way.”

Jim just grinned, softly pressing his identical lips against the other's, pulling back slowly when both Moran's emerged with a lot of sputtering. Richard looked up with widened eyes, scared that they might have seen something, that they would think the two of them were freaks. Severin had not seemed to notice, still busy with rubbing the water out of his eyes, and Sebastian just frowned, tilting his head a bit before he swam over the edge. He came dangerously close to Richard, he had never been so close to him, and Richard couldn't help but back off a bit, the edge of the tub pushing into his back.

“Did my boyfriend just kiss you?”

“I.. I..” His mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with an answer, his eyes flitting from Sebastian to James and back. Jim just let him squirm for a moment, his soft drawl echoing through the room eventually. “So what if I did? Do you want to have a go as well?”

The Hufflepuff slowly let his gaze slide to his boyfriend, sucking his lower lip in as he mulled the question over. “Is he very different?”

“Of course, he is,” Jim shrugged. “He's a Ravenclaw, I'm a Slytherin. Different personalities and such.”

Sneaking up from behind, Severin wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, hands splaying out on the muscled chest as he winked at the wide-eyed Ravenclaw. “That's my boyfriend you're discussing there, brother dear. Back off.”

Richard sighed in relief, but the older Moran just grinned, craning his arm to brush a hand through Severin's blonde hair as he nuzzled his nose into the younger's cheek. “Play nice, Rin. Good boys share.”

“Yeah, well. I've never been much of a good boy.” But still, his gaze slid from Richard to Jim, giving the older Moriarty a good look-over. Before they knew it Severin had pushed himself out of the tub, hovering over Jim as he claimed his lips in a kiss. Sebastian didn't give Richard much time to process the fact that his boyfriend was kissing his brother and pressed his lips against his. Pale fingers hesitated for a moment before he slowly started to trace Sebastian's collarbones, their lips sliding together smoothly. He was different, he tasted different, while he felt the same underneath his touch.

“Hm. Soft,” Sebastian mused as he pulled back, lips curving up in a lopsided grin as he got out of the tub as well. Richard turned around, his eyes widening some more when Sebastian settled himself behind his brother, biting down between the shoulder blades to make sure Severin would break the kiss. Jim beckoned him closer when the younger Moran growled and turned around, ferociously attacking his brother's lips with a kiss full of tongue and teeth.

“Look at them,” he purred as Richard settled himself next to his twin. “They are so pretty. Don't you think they're pretty?” Pale fingers trailed over his legs, brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, making Richard tense and twitch, cheeks pinking. “It excites you, doesn't it?”

Sebastian pulled back, making their mouths pop as they disconnected, blue eyes gleaming mischievously as he crawled closer, but Severin beat him to it. His nose nuzzled into Richard's crotch, making him whine and roll his hips up, his blush spreading. Jim just chuckled, squeezing into the pallid flesh as Sebastian nipped along Jim's neck, making him sigh softly. “Are you boys going to treat us?”

Trunks were peeled of bodies, and they were all naked in a blink of an eye. Sebastian pulled Jim into his lap, encircling both their erections and rocking his hips up as he mouthed kisses along the pale shoulders. Severin was a lot rougher to Richard, working his fingers in and out after mouthing the lubrication-spell, and Richard dug his fingers in his back as he moaned, his eyes fixed on the arousing sight next to him.

He wondered if he should look away, but he seemed to be utterly enable to do so. Jim moved so smoothly against Sebastian, their cocks pressed together in the tanned hand, a rough thumb swiping at the pre come that was beading at the heads. Suddenly Severin demanded his attention by pushing in, his hips rolling as he thrust into him. His head lolled back into the pillows as he moaned loudly, fingers curling into the muscled arms as Severin set his pace.

His eyes fluttered open when Richard heard Jim moan as well, a low, guttural moan he hadn't heard often from him. Pale legs were wrapped around Sebastian's waist, and he was still moving so smoothly onto Sebastian's lap, Sebastian moving against him with his face hidden in Jim's neck. Jim slowly opened his eyes, fixing his stare onto Richard's doe-eyes, winking at him as he smirked. He moved to whisper something in Sebastian's ear which Richard couldn't hear, and he fixed his attention back on Severin. Every thrust made him moan, his cock leaking against his abdomen as he pushed up to brush his lips over Severin's neck.

“Severin, darling. Turn him around, will you? I can make good use of that mouth.”

Jim's voice was a lot closer suddenly, and Richard gasped as Severin pulled back, leaving him feeling empty. The Gryffindor only needed a few flexes of his muscles to flop him on his back, and Richard's eyes widened when he saw Jim sprawled and being fucked in front of him. Pale fingers reached out to him, entangling in the raven hair and pushing him down, and he obediently twirled his tongue around Jim's cock, sucking him in as Severin picked his pace back up.

It was strange to be stimulated like this, and it was strange to have something to concentrate on while he normally just focussed on the blissfully painful feeling of someone filling him up. But it was Jim, and he always did his best for his brother. Sebastian cursed when Richard started to suck, his plump lips sliding up and down Jim's shaft as he bobbed his head.

The fingers in his hair tightened, making spots appear in his eyes. His tongue lapped at the crown everytime he came up for air, only to let Jim push him down again. The room filled with the mingled sounds of skin slapping against skin, the grunts and growls of the Moran twins, Jim's breathless moans and Richard's slurping noises. His moans were muffled, his eyes rolled to the back of his head while Severin delivered thrust after thrust. It was Jim who came first, moaning and pushing Richard's head down while his release coated his tongue and gulped into his throat. The sight of the younger Moriarty licking his brother's cock clean made Sebastian jerk inside of Jim, pushing himself in deep as he came with a low growl.

Severin pulled Richard back, his hand sliding around his waist, tugging at his neglected cock. It made him whine instantly and he pushed himself into the touch, rocking his hips to get as much of the desired friction as possible. Suddenly the blond cursed, muffling his groans as he bit down Richard's neck, his hand increasing the pressure and pace. Richard was faintly aware that he had everyone's attention now, with Severin getting him off, and Sebastian and Jim watching him. His skin heated up at the realization, his lower abdomen tightening as he came with a keened moan, pushing himself into Severin's hand for the last time.

The pillows were more welcome than ever, and he happily lied himself down, automatically snuggling up against Jim's damp body. He realized his mistake quickly, but both Sebastian and Severin didn't seem to mind. They just went to lay down on the side of their boyfriend, Severin next to Richard and Sebastian next to Jim, both happily stretching their long limbs out.

“Well, I suppose that was an adequate way to celebrate the holidays,” Jim grinned, breaking the blissful silence that had stretched between them. Sebastian groaned and Severin rolled his eyes, but Richard chuckled and pressed himself up, pressing a kiss on his brother's jaw. “I suppose you're right, mo ghra.”


End file.
